BloodClan
GREETINGS, weary traveler. Seems you've wandered onto BloodClan territory, we don't tolerate trespassing so I certainly hope you intend on staying. Despite the rumble in your stomach and the dryness that coats the back of your throat, our climate is rather tropical and sharing with outsiders isn't in our nature. Known as a rather large and fast-paced group, this anti-clan is ruthless and unpredictable. If you're here to join then fret no more, shake some sand from your paws and take a seat so I can share with you BloodClan's secrets and introduce you to the various personalities you'll stumble across beyond our borders. Disregard the bones scattered along the land as both torture and cannibalistic hobbies are practiced here. Since traveling to the asylum, spiritual encounters and the stories that carry with them are also becoming far more common, yet don't let that linger in your thoughts; we are BloodClanners, what else did you expect? Territory BloodClan had jumped around from place to place in the past, ranging from a desert to an underground cave system to a dark forest and then back again. BloodClan has moved to a mediterranean landscape; with rocky mountains, shrublands, and a clear-as-blue sea. To start simply, the borders can be figured out not only by the sudden scent of BloodClan but by the carcasses of enemies crucified along the mountain border. Once you spy these carcasses, you know the territory isn't far. While some of the carcasses still have meat & flesh, others are just bones from the time spent out there. The smell of the border isn't nice, certainly, but it's an aroma that will eventually become normal. BloodClan resides in a Mediterranean landscape, their home a tunnel system within the tallest mountain looking beyond the sea separated from the towering mounds of sandy rocks by a shrubland. There are many other mountains around, however none are not nearly as tall as the one they live in. At the base of the mountains and covering 60% of their territory is a shrubland, leading all the way from the vast rocky mountains to the crystalline blue Mediterranean sea and its coast. Their territory is surrounded by these rocky mountains which stop at the coast, almost like a bowl. There are no lakes or rivers running through the territory, the only water source being the sea. BloodClan's camp, as mentioned above, is a tunnel system within the tallest mountain. It is almost impregnable, difficult for the enemies to reach and complex for the enemies to work out. Not only does it provide safety, but also shelter from the sweltering sun. Rules * The leader's word is law. * Harassing/bullying another member physically or verbally can result in an automatic demotion to the rank below you, high position or not. * If there are intruders, alert the BloodClan leader immediately so they can handle the situation. * Members should not be demoted unfairly for equally unfair reasons (ex. blankstar demotes blankblank for inactivity, even though this member has posted fifty times or more this week). * Do not rape/kill/capture members of allying or neutral clans. Ranks KING/QUEEN: the leader of the clan; their word is law. Evangeline Amour HEIR: the second-in-charge, who will take over the leadership position once the current leader dies. Jace WARLORDS: the assistant deputies of the clan. They are authorized to do pretty much everything except promote/demote others or deal with alliances directly. Blaise THIRD TIER: They are below warlords in ranking and are more of an elite squad of BloodClanners that have been recognized for their loyalty, dedication, and bravery. Azazel SECOND TIER: a s/hp position and more known as a stepping stone for those who seek to climb the ranks further. They are a welcoming committee of sorts and also a police force. Amare Gabriel Quarantine Geneva Myriani Titles Loyalist: While it is a simple title to achieve, it is important nonetheless. This title is given out to those who have stayed within the clan for over a month, thus proving their loyalist. Warmonger: These are members that have proven to have sharp minds and excellent skills in the area of battle theory and strategy. Apothecary: This title is awarded to individuals who have shown healing prowess, stepping forward to help their injured clanmates in times of need. Spark: This title is only able to be achieved by kits (under six months) of Bloodclan. It shows that they'v been working hard for their clan even at a young age, and that they've been noticed by their superiors for their hard work and have shown promise. Inferno: This title is only available to those above six months in BloodClan. This title is given to members who have a promising future, and have proved their worth countless of times. Twisted: This title goes to members who excel in the art of torturing others. They are the ones you least want to be captured by, and are warned to steer clear. Legend: The hardest to achieve out of all of the titles. This is a title that can only be achieved through time and dedication. It's for those who manage to stay long after everyone else from their generation is gone, for those who work their asses off until everyone knows their name Politics Allies ColouredClan BoneClan The Rift BlizzardClan ShadowClan ScarClan The Skulls Darkclan Tribe of Endless Summer The Elite The Blackheart Rogues Enemies History Bloodclan is a fierce AntiClan that has been a feared group for a number of years now. They are an ancient clan had once gone under extinction that was revived by the powerful Clouds, and then lead by the respected Bonestar. After his passing Bloodclan's own almighty Solarstar resumed leadership and lead Bloodclan for many moons. After her murder with a battle against Windclan, Burnout took over her place, instigating the fire that destroyed Windclan camp. Burnout's inactivity throughout the clan was noticed so Haemon Mist and Dustsky took their rightful places as leaders. Coppermine came next and he led the clan for several moons before falling into activity. During this time, Aima and Taintedshackles stepped up, leading the clan into further glory. Aima went missing and Taintedshackles perished, both leading for only a brief season. Djagatai, the deputy at the time, refused to take over leadership and promoted long-term member and third tier, Risencorpse, instead. He was the solo leader until promoting his deputy, Serpentine, to leader alongside him. Once Risencorpse fell into a bout of inactivity the star council demoted him and left Serpentine as the sole leader of BloodClan. Following suit was Cataclysm and Scorpionsting, both with relatively short reigns. Haushinka stepped up after Scorpionsting was demoted, which lasted a few months. Chemical Warfare followed next, leaving Azimekh to lead. He reigned around the same amount of time Haushinka did, later stepping down to promote Domeric in his place. After Domeric had been demoted and killed, BloodClan was led for a short while by the three deputies before the star council promoted Lucy as leader. She led for quite some time until she was killed, leaving the place in confusion. Iconoclast stepped in to take the reins during the chaos following Lucy's death, and led as a substitute leader for a short period of time before choosing Sola to take his place. She led the clan for a short while before stepping down, promoting Merle, in her place. His reign was rather short-lived, Russianseige's own following suit. He promoted Evangeline up next to him and stepped down weeks later. Evangeline now leads BloodClan back to it former glory with the help of all its members. After six months of ruling on her own, Evangeline chose Amour to step up to co-lead alongside her. Religion and Customs